


Never Seen Eyes So Blue

by trinkette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinkette/pseuds/trinkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Bucky Barnes five days to realize that he’s in love with Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen Eyes So Blue

**Prologue**

If you asked Bucky Barnes about the day he met Steve Rogers he’d tell you he remembered the smell of freshly baked bread. There Bucky was, a young boy of eight years, walking to the local bakery to buy some bread. His mother just gave birth to her fourth child, a daughter named Rebecca, so running errands became Bucky’s job. He was happy to do it, as it gave him time to think. The new baby made the Barnes household more crowded. He already had two little sisters as it was. Bucky opened the door and heard the little bell jingle. He inhaled deeply to take in the aroma of the fresh bread and rolls. When Mr. O’Malley saw Bucky his head perked up. 

“Bucky! How’s the little one?” 

“Well, sir. Growin’ like a weed.” 

“That’s wonderful,” the baker smiled. “What’ll it be today, son?”

“Two loaves of rye bread, please.” 

“Comin’ right up.” 

Bucky watched as Mr. O’Malley wrapped the two loaves in wax paper bags. His stomach growled. 

“Anything else?” Mr. O’Malley asked. 

Bucky handed him the money. “No, sir. Thank you.” 

“Thank you, Bucky. You tell your mama I said hello and was askin’ about the baby.” 

“Will do.” 

Bucky exited the bread store and peered down the alley since he heard shouting. He saw a large boy, probably a few years older than himself, hunched over and moving his fists. Bucky’s eyes widened. He was beating up a small boy with blond hair. Bucky broke every promise he made to his mother about not getting into trouble when he dropped the bread and ran towards the two boys. He couldn’t leave the smaller boy to fend for himself.

“Hey! Lay off him!” Bucky yelled. 

When the older boy turned to face Bucky he punched him right in the nose. When the boy touched a finger to his face and saw blood he walked away, cursing under his breath as he did. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I had him on the ropes,” the blond boy stated. 

“It didn’t look that way, pal,” Bucky retorted. He knelt down beside the boy and helped him get on his feet. “What were you thinking pickin’ a fight with a brute like that?”

The blond dusted off his clothing. “He stole some rolls from the bakery, shoved them right in his pocket…so I went after him.”

Bucky held out his hand for Steve to shake. “My name’s Bucky Barnes. What’s yours?”

“Steve. Steve Rogers,” the other boy answered as he shook Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky didn’t know it then, but this would be the first of many instances where he saved Steve Rogers. Even though Steve was small and sickly he was too stubborn to walk away from a fight if he felt some type of injustice was happening. The boys become inseparable. As it turned out they attended the same school and the same church. Bucky was flabbergasted that he never saw Steve before that day in the alley. Steve laughed it off, attributing it to his small size. 

“Sometimes my own mother can’t find me in a crowd,” Steve joked when Bucky walked him home that afternoon. 

“You know, you never thanked me for savin’ your life and all,” Bucky pointed out when they reached Steve’s apartment. 

“You’re right. Thanks, Buck. Guess we’ll see each other at church tomorrow.”

Bucky smiled at Steve giving him a new nickname. “Yeah. I guess we will.”

\----

**Day 1**

Eight years later and Steve was still Bucky’s best friend. They were sophomores in high school and anxiously awaiting for their term to end for spring recess. It was a Monday and Steve hadn’t showed up to school. Bucky knew what that meant: Steve was sick again. He was always a sickly child due to his laundry list of health problems. But Bucky was always there for Steve, coming over after school armed with a joke and their homework, making sure he was warm and took his medicine.  
Bucky had no idea that Steve had been in love with him since they were thirteen years old. He had come down with a terrible case of pneumonia and thought he was going to be with his dad soon since he was so sick. One day Bucky was over and kissed Steve’s forehead to check if he still had a fever, said that was how his mother checked. When he pulled his lips away he smiled and declared that Steve wasn’t hot. He would be okay. That was it. That was the moment Steve knew Bucky stole his heart away from him. 

Bucky grew more and more anxious as the hours passed. What did Steve have this time? Would it be serious? He wanted to go to his friend. When the final bell rang Bucky practically sprinted out of the building and to Steve’s apartment. Bucky knew what some classmates said about him in regards to their friendship. They didn’t understand why someone as popular as Bucky would want to be friends with a boy like Steve. Bucky didn’t pay any attention to those comments. He loved Steve as a brother. He had to remind himself of that anytime his brain conjured up images of Steve being something more. 

Bucky knew which cinderblock Sarah Rogers hid the spare key under for instances such as this. When Steve got a little older she began taking the night shifts at the hospital. The pay was better and besides, Steve didn’t need help with his homework anymore. As a result, she was never around when Steve came home after school.  
Bucky took the stairs two at a time and then slipped the key into the lock. After catching his breath he opened the door and slowly closed it, careful not to startle Steve in his fragile state or wake him up if he was sleeping. He smoothed his hair before walking over to Steve’s bedroom. He found Steve sitting up in bed reading. 

“Hey, pal? Feelin’ under the weather today?”

Steve put down his book and sighed. “Feels like I got a boulder sittin’ on top of my lungs. Ma thinks its bronchitis.”

“Again?” 

Steve frowned. “Yeah. Again.” 

“You poor baby,” Bucky teased. “Let me get you something to eat.”

“No need. Ma made me some soup before she left for work. Is that my homework I see?”

“Yes. Gotta finish up The Scarlet Letter ‘cause we have to write an essay on it over the break. And here’s some math problems.”

Bucky walked closer to the bed to hand Steve the worksheets. Sure enough Steve’s copy of The Scarlet Letter was lying on his rumpled sheets. 

“Thanks for always helping me with my schoolwork, Buck.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky smiled. “That Nate Hawthorne is a pain in the ass.”

Steve tried to shoo Bucky’s hand away but it was no use as Bucky began fluffing his pillows. “Tell me about it. I can’t get into this book at all. I feel bad for Hester though.”

“’Course you do,” Bucky quipped. 

Steve furrowed his brow. “Bucky, they cast her out of town because she had a child out of wedlock, the same people who claimed they were good Christians. It’s wrong!” 

All of a sudden Steve started couching up yellow phlegm. Bucky stopped what he was doing with the pillows and placed his hand on Steve’s back. 

“Take it easy now,” Bucky said, slapping Steve’s back. “I agree that it wasn’t right but it’s just a book. Hester ain’t real. You wished she was, don’t you?”

Steve punched Bucky in the arm playfully. “Shut up.”

Bucky took a seat on Steve’s desk chair. “You know, Steve, before you save the girl you have to save yourself.” 

“That’s good advice. Where’d you heard that?” Steve managed to say through some leftover coughs. 

Bucky stuck out his tongue. “The gospel according to James B. Barnes, that’s who.” 

“You’re a punk.”

Bucky cracked a wide smile. “And you’re a jerk, almost coughing up a lung over a fictional character. Now, I’m gonna sit here and read to you from the most boring book ever, okay? Are you gonna calm down?”

“Yes, mother,” Steve replied, lying back against his pillows. Bucky knew Steve liked when Bucky read to him because he liked to do accents to differentiate the characters. 

“Good boy,” Bucky opened the book to the page Steve bookmarked. “It’s 1642 and Steve Rogers was hopelessly in love with Hester Prynne…” 

Steve threw his pillow at Bucky, who instantly caught it before it hit his face. 

“Hey! I just fluffed that for you.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, trying to hide a devious smile. “Quit being annoying.”

Bucky let out a mocking snort. “I’m being annoying, am I? Okay, then, I won’t read to you.”

Steve curled up into himself and looked at Bucky with a glimmer in his eye. “Did I ever tell you your voice is soothing to listen to?”

Bucky couldn’t suppress his grin. “No, you never did.”

“Well, it’s true. Please, read?”

Bucky walked over to Steve’s bed and put his pillow back without saying a word. He realized he was being a little annoying about Steve and Hester. He also realized that was the most he’d get out of Steve as a form of apology. He sat back down and went on reading for what seemed liked ages, and for the fun of it did a few accents to get a chuckle out of Steve. When Bucky’s throat felt like sandpaper he looked up from the book and found Steve asleep. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s forehead. He felt hot. After turning off the lamp he walked into the living room and began his math homework, all the while hoping Steve’s fever would go down. 

\----

**Day 2**

Bucky ended up spending the night at Steve’s, sleeping on the couch so as to not disturb Steve. Mrs. Rogers confessed in the morning that Bucky looked so peaceful as he slept and she couldn’t wake him. She did, however, phone Mrs. Barnes, who explained that she knew her boy and knew he was with Steve. 

“James, I still have some of my husband’s dress shirts. They should fit you,” Mrs. Rogers announced while she made Bucky some breakfast, buttered toast and coffee. It wasn’t much but Bucky ate it happily. Steve was still asleep. 

“Oh no, ma’am, I couldn’t. 

“Why not? They’re just taking up room in the closet.”

Bucky noticed Mrs. Rogers’ eyes were glossed over with tears. Of course it would feel strange wearing a dead man’s shirt, but it was Steve’s father. He never met the man, but from what Bucky heard of him Joseph Rogers was a devoted husband and father who loved baseball. 

“Okay. Thank you.”

Mrs. Rogers excused herself from the table and came back a few minutes later with a navy blue shirt. 

“Here. A nice color to bring out your blue eyes.”

Bucky ogled the shirt in front of him. “Thank you, ma’am.” 

“You’re welcome. I hope you have a wonderful day at school.” And with that she retrieved to her room for some much needed sleep. 

Bucky changed into the new shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Somehow the shirt made him look older; he liked the way he looked. Before he grabbed his school books he opened Steve’s bedroom door to check on him. Steve was asleep but that didn’t stop Bucky from walking closer and feeling his forehead. Steve felt very hot. Suddenly Steve’s eyed fluttered open. A smile crept onto his lips when he saw the familiar face before him. 

“Hi, Bucky. What time is it?” Steve asked tiredly. 

“Time for me to go to school,” Bucky replied. “Need anything?” 

Steve couldn’t stop staring at him. He looked up and down Bucky’s frame, licking his lips. Bucky looked so handsome it hurt. His grey eyes looked more like blazing blue orbs. 

“Dad wore that to a wedding once. Ma can’t bear to part with it,” Steve said. He held his gaze on Bucky for a long moment, lifting his finger to trail it across his jaw line. “You look good, Buck. Real good.”

The light caress sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. He was beginning to worry. Steve never commented on Bucky looks. He shook his head and concluded that Steve was acting delirious from his fever. Bucky went into the kitchen and filled a basin with some cold water and retrieved some wash cloths from the cupboard. He was going to be late for his first class but Bucky didn’t care because Steve needed him. 

“Steve? Stevie, I’m here. I’m gonna try to bring your fever down.” 

Bucky squeezed out excess water from the cloth and placed in on Steve’s forehead. He closed his eyes. 

“He loved takin’ me to baseball games….wish I could take Bucky to one… my best pal and I can’t do anything nice for him.”

Bucky helped Steve out of his shirt. Carefully he patted the damp wash cloth around Steve’s neck, down his chest, and across his stomach. 

“…I wonder why he still hangs around me but I’m grateful…think I’d die without him,” Steve rambled on as Bucky continued to pat his body with the cloth. “Maybe he’s an angel…” 

Bucky’s heart sank. All these years they were friends and Steve still felt like he wasn’t good enough to be friends with Bucky. Bucky didn’t think of himself as anything special. Sure, he got good grades, and girls flirted with him because he was tall and muscular, but that was nothing compared to Steve. Steve was an artist, a dreamer, a fighter. Steve may have started fights that he couldn’t finish but at least he was passionate enough to stand up and voice his opinion. Bucky didn’t think he had that spark he’d see in Steve’s eyes when he spoke about something that irked or inspired him. When he thought about it, the only thing Bucky could think of that he was passionate about was his friendship with Steve and keeping him safe. The realization didn’t scare him. It was how things were for so long. Steve ran, and Bucky would follow. 

“Stevie, I’m no angel, pal. Just Bucky, your Bucky, so open your eyes already!” 

Bucky brushed Steve’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead with his fingers. When Steve still didn’t open his eyes Bucky leaned his head down and kissed Steve’s forehead. His mother kissed his sisters there to see if they had a temperature or were just lying to get out of school. Bucky was too old for that. The jolt of heat that Bucky felt against his lips fascinated him. But it also scared him. Bucky needed to wake Steve’s mother. He needed to get to school. There was nothing else he could do for Steve.

When Sarah Rogers heard what happened she thanked Bucky and told him to go to school. Bucky left and began running. He wouldn’t miss his second class if he hurried. When he arrived Sister Agnes caught him and wrote him a slip for detention. Bucky didn’t dare explain about Steve. Sister Agnes wouldn’t have believed him anyway. 

Bucky spent the rest of the day worried about Steve. He took notes and made small chat with other boys he knew at lunch but his mind was somewhere else. He kept replaying over in his head the way Steve looked at him, like he was the best thing he ever laid his eyes on, and Bucky discovered he liked it. 

He also kept thinking about Steve’s body. He’d seen Steve shirtless before but it was nothing like earlier. Steve was flushed all the way down to his navel. His collarbone protruded out more than usual too, a sign that Steve had lost even more weight, and Bucky found himself wanting to trail his mouth across it and decorate it with little hickeys. 

Bucky put his head down and sighed. Bucky may have dated girls but he’d be lying if he said that was the first time he thought about kissing Steve. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he first started having such thoughts. Bucky was taught that two men shouldn’t kiss, but he couldn’t help thinking about Steve and how much he wanted to suck on his bottom lip. 

When Sister Clare came over and tapped Bucky’s desk with a ruler he was brought back to the present and sat up straight. 

“No sleeping in class, Mr. Barnes,” the nun exclaimed. 

“Wasn’t sleeping, Sister.” 

“And no back talk either. This is a place to learn, not sleep.” 

Bucky lowered his head and stared at the red mark forming on his hand. “I’m sorry, Sister.” 

After staying later for detention Bucky made his way over to Steve’s apartment. To his surprise, Mrs. Rogers greeted him. She had to take the night off to look after Steve. When Bucky heard that he automatically volunteered to spend the night again so Mrs. Rogers wouldn’t lose any pay. 

She shook her head. “I can’t let you do that, James. Steve is really sick and I don’t want you to catch it. Besides, your folks and sisters might be upset that you skipped dinner with them two nights in a row.”

“You don’t have to worry about them, ma’am. It’ll be one less mouth to feed. And I’m sure Louisa is happy that she’ll get our room to herself again. She tells me I snore.” 

Mrs. Rogers thought it over for a moment and finally nodded her head. “All right, you can stay, but it is very important that Steven stays hydrated and takes his medicine. Bottle’s on the kitchen table.”

“No problem, ma’am. I’ll make sure Steve gets to feeling better soon.”

Mrs. Rogers smiled when she wrapped her arms around Bucky. “Thank you, James. I really appreciate all that you do for my son. You mean the world to him, and to me.” 

“He means the world to me too, ma’am.” 

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” she said before closing the door behind her. 

Bucky entered Steve’s bedroom. His best friend lay on the bed with a cloth on his forehead. The sheets and blanket had been stripped from the bed and were folded neatly atop Steve’s desk. 

“Hi, Stevie. How’re you feeling?”

Startled, Steve sat up so he could see his friend better. He removed the cloth and wiped the sweat from the fever away. “Bucky? Wasn’t expecting you.”

“Why’d you think I wouldn’t come over? You need your homework, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, hand it over. What is it today? Ah, geography, my favorite. And look, more math problems!” Steve quipped as he looked through the papers. “Oh no. Chemistry?”

Bucky let out a laugh. “Well, aren’t you glad your best pal is a big science nerd?” 

Steve looked up from his homework and smiled at Bucky. “Yes, I really am.”

Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair. When he touched Steve’s forehead he noticed Steve was slightly cooler than he was in the morning. “I’m sleeping over again so your mother could go to work.” 

Steve started to cough. When Bucky brought his hand over to rub Steve’s back he pushed it away. 

“You don’t have to, Buck. Just help me with the chemistry homework and then go home.” It was more a statement than a request. 

Bucky frowned and crossed his arms against his chest, standing defiantly as he did so. “I ain’t going anywhere.” 

Steve opened his mouth to protest. Bucky knew Steve wanted him there, he was just afraid to appear weak. Steve ran hot and cold when he was sick, literally and figuratively. Once minute he’d want you to help him and the next he’d insist you leave him alone. 

“I’m really sick though,” Steve warned. “I don’t want you to catch whatever I got.”

Bucky took the bottle of medicine out of his pocket and poured some onto a spoon. 

“Still not leaving. Now, take this.” 

Steve obeyed and grimaced after he swallowed the medicine down. “Tasty,” Steve said sarcastically. 

Bucky took a whiff from the top of the bottle. “Kinda smells like jam.”  
“I can assure you it tastes nothing like jam.” 

Bucky smirked and poured another spoonful. “I believe you, but you need to take another dosage.”

“Thanks, doc,” Steve took the spoon and swallowed again. “Now, what’s the difference between a covalent and non-covalent bond?”

\---

**Day 3**

Bucky fell asleep on Steve’s couch again after they finished their chemistry homework. When Bucky woke the next morning he ran his fingers around a design that was woven into the fabric and remembered when he and Steve were kids that very couch served as the foundation of their secret fort.

Bucky smiled to himself over the memory as he made breakfast for him and Steve, scrambled eggs and sausage. After finding a tray he placed their food and Steve’s medicine on it. 

“Rise and shine, Stevie!” Bucky shouted as he shook Steve’s shoulder. 

“I’m up, I’m up,” Steve said, rubbing his eyes. 

“I made you breakfast. Don’t let your eggs get cold.” 

Steve eyed the food in front of him. “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Bucky sat down and lifted a forkful of eggs into his mouth. “How you feelin’?”

“Not so great,” Steve said. He couldn’t meet Bucky’s eye. “My fever is down but my lungs…it kinda hurts to breathe, even more so to cough, and that’s all I did last night. Sorry if I woke you.” 

All Bucky wanted to do at that moment was cup Steve’s face in his hands and kiss him. There it was again, this new desire to kiss Steve. Bucky wanted to take Steve’s pain away and kissing him seemed like the only way how, even if it was just for a few seconds. Bucky hated seeing Steve like this, but he didn’t move. He ate another forkful of eggs instead. 

“You didn’t wake me,” Bucky affirmed. “You know I’m a heavy sleeper.”

“Right. You’d probably sleep through Armageddon.” 

Bucky nodded. “Any blood?” he asked, eyes full of concern. 

“No. Ma said if I do I gotta go to the hospital,” Steve replied sadly. “So if I’m not here when you come by later, don’t panic.”

Bucky dropped his fork and frowned. “How can I not panic when my best pal is in the hospital?”

Steve sighed heavily. “Not like it’s the first time I’ve been this sick. I’ll be in good hands.”

“I know, but you got no right tellin’ a guy how he should or shouldn’t feel.” 

Steve nodded and mumbled a ‘sorry.’ They continued to eat their breakfast in silence. When Bucky saw Steve struggling to cut his sausage link he took the utensils out of Steve’s hands and began cutting it for him. 

Steve made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. “Quit it, Buck. I can cut my own meat.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “What’re you gettin’ so mad for? Just tryin’ to help.”

“I’m mad because you’re treating me like a child. We’re sixteen. I don’t need you takin’ care of me like this.”

“Well someone’s gotta,” Bucky retorted. “You don’t even get out of bed unless it’s to use the toilet, for Pete’s sake.”

“I can get up, I just choose not to,” Steve protested weakly. 

“You just choose not to,” Bucky repeated. “The hell kinda answer is that?” 

Steve dropped his eyes and stared at his plate. He didn’t say anything for a while. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Bucky said to break the tension filling up the room. He started walking away from Steve’s bed. 

“Nothing else to discuss. I don’t want you in my house,” he heard Steve say. 

Bucky stopped in his tracks and turned to face Steve, hands on his hips “Come again?”

“I said I don’t want you here. I don’t need your pity!” Steve hissed. 

Bucky glared at Steve with his mouth agape as he stood in the door frame. It was just like Steve to get mad over something stupid like Bucky cutting his food, but saying he didn’t want Bucky in his home anymore was something else. It angered Bucky to hear that but it didn’t mean that he was no longer concerned about Steve’s health. He wasn’t going to get worse under his watch, not after he promised Mrs. Rogers he’d make sure Steve took his medicine. 

“You betta take your medicine. Don’t do it for me, do it for your mother,” Bucky yelled before turning on his heal and leaving. 

At school Bucky busied himself with his schoolwork and pushed his thoughts of Steve away any time he popped into his head. By the end of the day he was no longer mad at Steve for being an ungrateful little shit. 

Bucky made his way into Steve’s building. He expected an apology from Steve and told himself as he climbed the stairs that he wouldn’t leave until he got one. Helping Steve was like a second nature to Bucky, and by now Steve should have been aware of that. 

Sure enough Bucky found Steve exactly where he left him in bed. He didn’t even put the tray with the dirty breakfast plates on the floor. He studied Steve’s face and noticed he was paler than usual and was staring back at Bucky with vacant eyes, waiting for Bucky to say something. 

“You look horrible,” Bucky said. He picked up the tray and put in on the floor. 

Steve felt as horrible as he looked. He ached everywhere and he was exhausted because his coughing kept waking him up. 

“That all you’re gonna say to me?” Steve fired back.

Bucky tilted his head and considered Steve’s question for a second. “Yeah,” he answered. 

Instead of arguing with him, Steve surprised Bucky by saying, “I’m sorry, Buck, about what I said earlier...just forget it. I wasn’t thinking right.” 

Bucky dropped Steve’s homework on his bed. “Damn right you weren’t. Apology accepted, Stevie.”

“You want some coffee? Water?” Steve asked as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Stay put, pal. I can get it myself.” 

“Please, it’s the least I can do,” Steve pleaded. He only took a few steps before he tumbled onto the floor. Immediately Bucky was at Steve’s side, picking him up and the gently putting him back to bed. He began to cry. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve sobbed. “I’m sorry for everything.” 

“You already—“

Steve banged his fist against the mattress. “Listen to me, damn it. I think I’m dying, Buck, and I have to say before I go that I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you.”

Bucky shook his head violently. “Don’t be talkin’ nonsense. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Not this time. I feel like… I got it bad enough it’s gonna take me to the grave.” 

Bucky backed away in horror as tears welled up in his eyes. “No! No, you idiot, you’re not dyin’. I told you I’d be there for you ‘til the end of the line and this ain’t it. It can’t be.” 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and rubbed his thumb against it in an attempt to calm his friend. “You remember when we were thirteen and you kissed me?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, dumfounded. “I kissed you?”

“On the forehead,” Steve clarified. “I’ve been thinkin’ about that day, how close I was to dyin’ and all, and it got me thinkin’ about what it must be like to kiss someone.”

Bucky rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. When he finished he blew his nose with a tissue he found in his pocket and walked closer to Steve’s bed. He knew where Steve was going with this. Bucky placed his shaky hands on top of Steve’s shoulders. 

“You wanna know what a kiss feels like? It feels like this.” 

Bucky leaned his head down and kissed Steve’s lips. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the soft feel of Steve’s lips against his when Steve kissed back. The very thought made Bucky’s heart flutter. Steve actually kissed back. Did this mean he liked Bucky? He pulled away when the answer to his question revealed itself. Steve was only kissing Bucky because he was afraid he would die without knowing what a kiss felt like, and who better to ask to kiss him than his best friend. 

“Gosh, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to do that.”

Bucky felt his cheeks get hot. “Coulda asked me sooner.”

Steve slumped back against his pillows. “I was afraid you’d be grossed out.” 

“Stevie, you’ve thrown up on me before. And besides, kissing ain’t gross.”

“But men aren’t supposed to kiss other men,” Steve said. 

“If men can kiss each other on the cheek why can’t they kiss on the lips? Makes no sense to me.” 

Steve chuckled. “Sister Agnes should hear you.”

“Sister Agnes ain’t here,” Bucky said as he crawled into bed and molded himself against Steve’s back, holding him tight against his chest. “And I don’t care what you say. You ain’t dyin’.”

Steve sighed. “Bucky…”

“Shh. Just close your eyes and rest.” 

Steve smiled weakly and closed his heavy eyelids when Bucky began massaging his aching shoulders.

“Please go home tonight,” Steve whispered eventually. “I don’t want your momma gettin’ mad at me for keepin’ you away.”

“She’d never be cross at you. But if that’s what you want I’ll see myself out after you fall asleep.” 

Bucky quietly left Steve’s apartment thirty minutes later with a knot in his stomach. Bucky made it all the way down the staircase before he let the tears he was desperately holding inside flow from his eyes. He hated crying in front of people and once he got home he wouldn’t have any privacy. 

Bucky took a seat on the bottom step and put his head in his hands. He wanted to scream. It took all his effort to resist so he wouldn’t disturb Steve’s neighbors. After composing himself Bucky got up and walked home. He thought about what he was going to do about Steve. He came up with praying for him and hoping for the best. Steve was the strong one, a fighter through and through. Bucky was positive that he would beat this illness just like he had all the other times. He had to keep on living because Bucky couldn’t live without Steve. It was selfish, Bucky was aware, but it was the truth all the same. 

Once Bucky got home he was greeted with hugs from his three sisters and his mother. His father was away on business. 

“How’s Steven?” Mrs. Barnes asked.

Bucky crushed his eyes shut and sighed. “Not good, Ma.”

Mrs. Barnes put her hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Oh, James, that’s awful.”

“I’m gonna draw him a get well card,” Rebecca announced. 

“It ain’t fair. Steve always gets sick,” Sally said, shaking her head. 

Louisa nodded. “I hope Bucky didn’t catch whatever he’s got, though. I share a room with him.”

Bucky glared at her. “That’s all you care about, huh? Whether you get sick and not if Steve dies?”

“Aw c’mon. You know I…what do you mean if Steve dies?” Her eyes went as wide as saucers. 

“Oh no,” Sally cried. 

“It means exactly what you think it means, Lou. Now excuse me,” Bucky said before storming off and retreating into the bathroom. He locked the door and filled the tub with water, thinking he’d feel better after a nice long bath. 

Bucky stripped and proceeded to wash himself. When he was finished he set in the bathtub, letting the warm water soothe him. He brooded over how excited he felt when he kissed Steve. He had imagined what it would be like but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Bucky liked how Steve’s stubble felt against his cheek. The ticklish feeling was something he never experienced with the girls his kissed. He wanted to do it again, to have his tongue explore Steve’s mouth and vice versa. Earlier was just a taste of what Steve could offer. Bucky found himself wrapping his hand around his cock and squeezing it gently. He arched his back and closed his eyes. 

“Oh…fuck,” Bucky gasped. 

Bucky ran his index finger around the tip, whimpering as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He began to stroke himself slowly as he remembered how shiny and red Steve’s lips were when he pulled away. Bucky’s pace became faster when he thought of those perfect lips around his cock and how Steve’s tongue would feel licking up and down his length. Bucky couldn’t believe what he was thinking. He moaned softly, careful not to be too loud so his family wouldn’t hear him. He flicked his wrist a few more times before he felt a warm sensation forming in the pit of his stomach. He came in his hand momentarily. 

\---

**Day 4**

Bucky went to bed that night feeling dirty for thinking of his best friend sucking him off. As he drifted off to sleep he still thought of how soft Steve’s lips were but he resisted jerking himself off again because he shared a room with Louisa. 

The next morning as Bucky got dressed for school he decided that his sinful thoughts were the result of his brain being too preoccupied with Steve. It had to be that. Bucky liked girls. He liked their curves and the way they smelled and how they batted their lashes at him. Why was he thinking of Steve? Bucky felt that they only way to settle his confusion was to forget Steve for a day and go out on a date with a girl. 

At lunchtime Bucky made up his mind to ask his lab partner, Dolores, out for ice cream. She was pretty, with long, shiny hair and green eyes. Also, she was the easiest girl to ask because she was in close proximity to him, having to actually talk to Bucky for a full hour during their lab class. Luckily for Bucky she said yes.

They walked over to _Annie’s Sweet Shoppe_ for their date, which wasn’t too far from school. Bucky ordered a scoop of vanilla and chocolate whereas Dolores stuck to two scoops of strawberry. 

Bucky was bored, looking more at the clock on the wall than at Dolores. There was so much to think about. He wondered if Steve was awake and waiting for Bucky to stop by. Then he got a stomach pang when he thought of Steve lying in a hospital bed with tubes in his body. 

Dolores noticed how distracted he was. She became frustrated over Bucky not paying her any attention. “Is something wrong, Bucky?” 

“No,” he replied quickly, a little louder than he meant to. 

Dolores fell back into her chair and sighed. “Bucky, we’re on a date and you’re somewhere else. If you’re not interested in me why’d you ask me out?”

Bucky shrugged and looked down at his ice cream. “I don’t know.” 

“It’s another girl, isn’t it? On your mind?” 

Bucky couldn’t help nodding. The image of Steve’s flushed face and swollen lips after they kissed had reappeared. “Yes.” 

“I see. Well, I’m going to give you some advice Bucky Barnes and I want you to listen well. This girl? Go to her and tell her how you feel right now before she has her arm around another fella and you don’t have a chance no more.” 

Bucky looked back up at her. A grin was playing on her lips. She wasn’t mad. She was trying to help. 

“What if she says no?”

Dolores ate a spoonful of ice cream, pondering for a second. “Then she’s a fool.” 

Bucky was a gentleman and walked Dolores home after they finished their ice cream. If he gave Dolores a proper chance he could have seen himself falling for her, but Dolores was sharp as a whip and seemed to know Bucky better than he knew himself. When they arrived at her doorstep Bucky put his right hand on her waist and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“Thanks for the advice, Dot.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for the ice cream,” Dolores replied, blushing a little. “Goodnight.” 

Bucky stood still on Dolores’ doorstep for a while after she left processing everything she said. How could he have not known he was in love with Steve? Bucky couldn’t get the image of him and Steve kissing out of his head. He groaned and reminded himself that the kiss meant nothing to Steve. He was just using Bucky to scratch something off his bucket list. 

Then he remembered Steve saying he wanted Bucky to kiss him for a long time but he was afraid. Steve must’ve had feelings for him, Bucky concluded. It was all there right in front of him, it just took Bucky a long time to see it. Memories came to him, like how Steve loved to draw him, never having any luck at the dance halls and on the double dates Bucky set up, even the way he’d look at Bucky sometimes. 

Bucky pushed his thoughts away and started walking to Steve’s apartment. It wasn’t until he saw a couple holding hands that he realized he had to try being forward with Steve or the wondering would eat away at him. Beads of sweat rolled down his back as he climbed the flight of stairs. 

Steve’s bedroom door was closed. When Bucky turned the knob Steve yelled, “Don’t come in,” but Bucky did anyway. 

He found Steve lying on his bed with his hand around his cock, his sketchbook next to him. Bucky walked over to Steve and looked down at the sketch. It was clear as day that the drawing was of him. He stayed silent, taking everything that was happening in, darting his eyes from Steve to the sketch then back to Steve again. Steve’s cheeks went scarlet and he diverted his eyes away from Bucky. Bucky could tell he was bracing himself for the worst.

“Just say it. You’re disgusted.” 

“No,” Bucky said softly. ‘No, I’m not.”

Steve’s eyebrows went up. He turned his face to look at Bucky all confused. “You aren’t? Why?”  
“Because I think a part of me always knew.” 

Bucky kicked off his shoes and climbed onto Steve’s bed. He straddled Steve’s legs and bent his head down to whisper, “You’ve been thinkin’ about me, Stevie?”  
“Uh huh,” is all Steve could say. 

Bucky unbuttoned Steve’s shirt. Steve didn’t stop him, just continued to lay there as Bucky placed a trail of kisses across his collarbone and down his chest. He stopped to rub Steve’s right nipple and pinch it between his fingers. Steve let out a little squeak. Bucky grinned to himself when he saw how hard Steve was getting. 

“Please…touch me,” Steve begged. 

“First tell me what you think about,” Bucky said, switching his focus to Steve’s left nipple with his mouth, sucking and tugging at it with his teeth.

Steve squirmed beneath Bucky’s touch. “I, um, I think about you f-fucking me.”

Bucky looked up at Steve with a seductive smile. “I got that, pal. Where?”

Steve bit his lip and sucked in a breath before speaking. “Everywhere. In my bed, the couch, bent over the kitchen table…”

Pleased with his answer, Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and stroked him. Bucky teased him by going slow and rubbing his thumb over the slit. Steve’s eyes drifted close and his head fell deeper into his pillow when Bucky’s tongue circled around the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. 

Steve gasped. “Fuck. That feels good.”

Once he was more comfortable Bucky took Steve’s cock fully into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the base. Bucky gagged when the tip hit his throat so he began bobbing his head back and forth. The way Bucky’s mouth moved was driving Steve crazy if his moans were any indication. Bucky enjoyed listening to Steve moan. Knowing he was responsible for those noises made his own cock throb. 

When Steve began to move his hips and thrust into his mouth Bucky sensed he was close. Bucky moved faster, feeling wild as Steve tugged at his hair and rubbed the back of his neck while fucking himself into his hot mouth. 

“Oh fuck…Bucky I’m gonna—” Steve breathed out as he spilled himself inside Bucky’s mouth. He laid back and tried to steady his breathing. Bucky swallowed and released Steve’s cock from his mouth. When he looked up at Steve he brought his palm against his forehead, checking for a fever Bucky hoped had gone away. 

“You feel cool. Good.”

Steve chuckled. “You’re always takin’ care of me.” 

Bucky moved across the bed to lie down next to Steve. “Get dressed before your momma comes home.”

Steve pressed a kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “I don’t know. I kinda like staying like this. It’s so...freeing.” 

Bucky poked Steve in the ribs. “I mean it. Clothes. Now.”

“Alright, alright,” Steve pouted. Then he pointed to Bucky’s crouch. “What about you?” 

“Don’t worry about me,” Bucky replied. 

Steve learned forward and kissed Bucky on the lips. “Let me take care of _this_ ,” Steve murmured against Bucky’s mouth, giving his bulge a squeeze. 

Bucky put his arm around his waist and pulled Steve’s naked body on top of him, not able to help himself. His breathing quickened once Steve slipped his eager tongue inside. None of Bucky’s experience with girls prepared him for how he felt as Steve hungrily lapped his tongue around his mouth. Bucky could feel his painfully hard erection pressing into Steve’s hip as their tongues continued to caress each others. Steve took that as his cue to unbutton Bucky’s pants and wrap his hand around his cock. He gently stroked him. 

“Stevie, please… don’t tease me like this.” 

Steve smirked and brought his lips down to Bucky’s neck, breathing in as he did to inhale his scent. He began pumping Bucky’s length at a much quicker pace while he continued to suck on his neck. Eventually he moved his hand faster, Bucky’s stomach muscles clenching because he was so close to his release. 

“Steve,” he moans out. “Steve…fuck.” Bucky comes, spilling all over Steve’s hand with his eyes squeezed shut. A few minutes passed and then Bucky realized he was lying half naked on Steve’s bed. He moved his hand to put his underwear back on but Steve took hold of it to stop him. 

“Bucky?” 

“Yeah?”

“Will you, I mean…can you spend the night?” 

Bucky shifted his body onto his side to look at Steve closely. He looked so beautiful and soft. Bucky’s eyes trailed the blond hair that went down from his navel to his now unhardened cock. Steve noticed Bucky was staring and started to blush, the color creeping down his neck. 

“You are something else, Stevie. You had me thinkin’ you were dying. Nobody that ill could do what you just did.” 

Steve sighed and moved closer to Bucky. “I’m sorry, all right? I never felt so bad before. Even Ma was worried.” 

Bucky was taken aback by the look on Steve’s face. He was practically pleading with Bucky to forgive him. Bucky put his arm around Steve’s neck and pulled him down to kiss his lips. They shared a long, slow kiss, Bucky holding Steve tight, afraid to let go. 

“Don’t scare me like that again. I worry enough about you as it is,” Bucky said after he pulled his lips away. 

“So…you’ll stay?” Steve asked. 

“Yes. Now would you please put your clothes back on?” 

Steve got up from his bed and began dressing himself. He frowned slightly. “This changes everything between us, right?” 

“It doesn’t have to,” Bucky replied. The words didn’t feel right but they were all he could think of, just like all he could think of when he saw Steve’s hard cock was how much he wanted to touch it.

“How can it not?” Steve objected. “We’ve never...you never blew me before.” He looked like he was about to cry. 

Bucky swallowed hard. “Look, I wanted to make you feel good. Isn’t that why you touched me?”

“Yes but—“

“Then can we just leave it at that? Bucky interrupted. He didn’t want to have this conversation any longer. He was confused. A part of him knew what they did was inappropriate for two friends to do, while another part wanted to do it again, just to have Steve stop looking at him like that. 

“Leave me,” Steve said, breaking the silence. 

“Steve—“

“Just go. Please.” 

Tears were falling down Steve’s cheeks, and Bucky swore his heart broke at that given moment. He wanted to fix everything, he wanted to fix Steve like he always had, but he didn’t know what to say. A minute passed and Bucky left without another word. 

\---

**Day 5**

Bucky didn’t sleep at all. He kept replaying over in his head the conversation that occurred between him and Steve. He had lied to Steve yesterday when he said what happened didn’t changing anything between them. He lied to himself, thinking he could just brush it off, but he couldn’t. 

When Bucky woke up he decided to skip school. He had to talk to Steve about what happened yesterday. Bucky could be just as headstrong as Steve in his own way. He wouldn’t leave until they talked it through. When Bucky came over Steve was not in bed. He was sitting at the kitchen table drawing in his sketchbook. The kitchen offered the best light. 

“Stevie? Are you okay?”

He didn’t know why he asked the question. Of course Steve was okay if he wasn’t in bed any longer. He walked across the kitchen to look down Steve’s shoulder. He was frantically sketching a motorbike. 

“Even if I had all the money in the world I still couldn’t ride this thing,” Steve said.

“Don’t be stupid. With all that money, you could afford an instructor.” 

Steve put down his pencil with a scowl and folded his hands. “What do you want, Bucky?” 

It was the way he said his name that made the small smile on Bucky’s face fade. He felt a tug of pain in his chest but he straightened his shoulders before he opened his mouth. 

“Steve, you should’ve told me how you felt.” 

Steve’s frown deepened. He grabbed his sketchbook and got up but Bucky moved to stand in front of him. 

“Let me pass,” Steve said through gritted teeth. 

“C’mon, quit being a stubborn jackass,” Bucky huffed out, feeling his cheeks go red. “Talk to me.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes. He looked furious. “I’m the jackass? I’m not the one who used his best pal as some play-thing ‘cause there’s no girls around! Is that why you’re here? To have another go?” 

Steve slammed his sketchbook against Bucky’s chest to make him move. Bucky was shocked by the amount of force Steve applied and caught Steve’s wrist, shoving him back against the wall as his sketchbook fell to the floor. Bucky was quick to grab Steve’s other wrist and pinned both of his arms up over his head. Steve tried to protest by raising his foot to kick Bucky in the knee but he didn’t even flinch. 

“Lemme go, Bucky!” Steve shouted. 

“Listen to me. I had a date yesterday with Dolores from school, and I couldn’t enjoy myself because your stupid mug kept poppin’ into my head,” Bucky sighed out a long breath and loosened his grip on Steve’s wrists. “Don’t you see? I’d rather be with you in your sick bed than out with a dame.”

Steve’s eyes widened, looking at Bucky dead in the eyes. “What are you sayin’?”

“I love you. God help me, I love you.” 

Before Steve could say anything Bucky kissed him on the mouth, licking inside Steve’s mouth when his lips finally parted. Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s bicep, clinging to him. They were kissing wetly, sloppy, and Bucky hooked Steve’s legs around his waist and picked him up. Steve didn’t protest, too busy kissing all over Bucky’s face as he walked them into his bedroom.

Bucky lowered him onto the bed, his face nuzzled into the crook of Steve’s neck, sucking hard on the flesh there. Bucky stopped momentarily and rolled off of Steve. The look on Steve’s face when he turned to look at Bucky made Bucky want to disappear. Confused as Steve was, he said nothing. 

“You want this, right?” Bucky asked. Steve’s bangs were falling in his face and Bucky brushed them aside. Steve sighed contentedly at the touch. 

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” Steve confirmed. 

That wasn’t enough for Bucky. He searched Steve’s face. Bucky could see the lust in Steve’s eyes but a part of him thought maybe he was moving too fast. 

“I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” 

Steve rested his hand on the side of Bucky’s neck. He smiled shyly. “I love you, too,” he murmured.

When Steve closed the distance between them by pressing their lips together, it was a small, chaste kiss until Bucky darted his tongue inside, pushing Steve further into the mattress. When he began unbuttoning Steve’s shirt he felt like his heart was going to explode with happiness because this was actually happening. He planted soft kisses across his collarbone and moved down slowly, kissing Steve’s skin everywhere along the way. When Bucky reached Steve’s hips he looked up at him and smirked as he cupped the bulge in Steve’s pants. Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he immediately closed his eyes. 

Bucky undid the button and zipper of his pants and slid his hand inside Steve’s briefs, rubbing his hand up and down his cock. Before he could build up a steady rhythm, Steve perked up and placed his hand over Bucky’s. 

“What’s wrong? I swear I’ll stop.”

Steve gave Bucky’s hand a squeeze and took a deep breath. “Can I fuck you?”

The thought of Steve taking the reins, of having Steve dominate him, made Bucky all hot and bothered. He wondered for a moment where this idea came from but then decided that he didn’t care. He could never say no to Steve anyway. Bucky quickly unbuttoned and removed his own shirt and leaned forward, his face inches away from Steve as he breathed out, “Yes, Stevie, I want that.”

Steve smiled. “You’re too good to me, Buck. I want to give you whatever I can to make you feel good,” he said before getting up to retrieve a jar from his nightstand. “This should help.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow when he saw it was Vaseline. Tantalized, he had to know if the reason Steve wanted to fuck him was because he had previous experience with a man and knew Bucky didn’t. 

"You’ve done this before?” Bucky asked while removing his pants. 

“No, never,” Steve replied hastily. “But I know things. Can’t spend every waking hour with you, can I?” 

Bucky’s erection throbbed when he let his imagination run wild. He rolled onto his stomach. Steve didn’t say anything as he coated his cock with Vaseline, stroking himself for good measure. When he was finished he placed a dollop onto his finger and gently outlined Bucky’s hole before inserting his index finger inside. Bucky’s eyes shot open and his body tensed at the new, uncomfortable feeling. 

“Try to relax, Buck. It’ll get better, I promise.” 

Bucky tried to concentrate on Steve’s words as his finger continued to move around inside him. He was being gentle, rubbing Bucky’s back with his free hand to relax him. Bucky was grateful for the way Steve’s soft fingertips caressed his skin. It made the pain more bearable. 

“I’m gonna add another finger,” Steve said after a while. “Are you okay with that?” 

Bucky took a deep breath and nodded. Steve’s fingers worked back and forth to stretch the ring of muscle. Eventually Bucky got used to the feeling and began to feel pleasure from the intrusion. 

Steve pushed his fingers inside up to the knuckle. He pressed down and hooked his fingers right against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky saw stars behind his eyes as a whine broke free from his throat. Smirking, Steve did it a few more times while Bucky desperately tried to keep his legs spread as wide as possible. It was all too much and felt too good. Bucky craved more. 

“Stevie…I want you inside me right now,” Bucky groaned. “I need it.” 

Pleased with Bucky’s confirmation, Steve removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Bucky’s hole, pressing into him with a slow thrust. Bucky grabbed onto the pillow and bit his lip, feeling tears inside his eyes. Steve pulled back and thrust in again, sliding all the way in. Steve was rewarded with soft moans from Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s thrusts were long and slow at first but once he found a rhythm he liked his pace quickened. 

“Oh, Bucky! You feel so good, so good,” Steve panted, rolling his head back. He held unto Bucky’s hips and began to slam into him, nails digging into his skin so hard he left crescent moon shapes. 

Bucky was biting into the pillow by this time. The smacking sounds together with Steve’s loud moans each time he thrust into him were like music to his ears. Bucky craned his neck, wanting to see Steve’s face as he grabbed at his hips. Bucky thought he looked beautiful with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. Bucky felt his whole body heat up as Steve continued to fuck him faster, hitting his prostate in the process. Bucky’s eyes went wide and he screamed out Steve’s name, wanting him to hit it again and again. His cock leaked as he grinded against the mattress. 

“Yes, oh my God, yes,” Bucky cried. Tears blurring his vision, Bucky felt a warm sensation build up in his belly, causing his toes to curl. “Oh…Steve,” he gasped, burying his face into the pillow as he came. He laid there gasping for breath as his orgasm tingled all the way down his spine. 

“F-fuck,” Steve said under his breath. “I’m so close.” A few more hasty thrusts and Steve found himself shaking as he came inside Bucky. He collapsed on top of him and pressed his lips against the back of Bucky’s neck, still not pulling out. Bucky was glad he didn’t. He liked feeling full and being so close to Steve. 

In time Steve got his breathing under control and slipped his cock out. Flushed and sweaty, he stayed on his stomach with his head cushioned in his arms. Bucky shifted onto his side and ran his fingers through Steve’s sweaty hair before kissing his lips. They laid like that for a while in silence taking the other in, Bucky tracing patterns onto Steve’s back and down his ass. Steve closed his eyes and let out a soft hum. Bucky didn’t fail to notice how peaceful Steve looked. 

“So, did you finish The Scarlet Letter yet?” Bucky asked. Immediately he felt really dumb for asking that, and from the look on Steve’s face he thought so, too. 

“Way to ruin the moment.” Steve pouted. “Usually people smoke a cigarette and cuddle after having sex, not discuss classic literature.” 

“You’ve seen too many movies, Stevie,” Bucky replied. He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped from his mouth next. “And besides, since when do we play by the rules?”

Steve laughed too. “I can’t stand you sometimes.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.” 

“I’m serious. I can’t stand you right now.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because you look so damn irresistible.”

Steve craned his neck so he could kiss Bucky’s lips. Steve’s slender fingers combed through Bucky’s hair as they kissed. Nuzzled against one another, Bucky never wanted to be away from Steve. Steve was Bucky’s and Bucky was his. They were in it for the long-haul now, that much was clear. 

“It’s because I love you that I want you to pass English.” Bucky declared after he pulled his lips away. Steve grinned. Then he kissed Bucky again. 

“I know, Buck. I know.” 

Bucky didn’t take notice of the time. Hours could have passed for all he knew before Steve stretched his arm out to reach for the book that was occupying space on his nightstand. 

“That medicine knocked me out…didn’t get that far. Read to me?”

Bucky smiled and took the book from Steve’s hands. “I’d love to.” 

\----  
**Epilogue**

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” Bucky asked against Steve’s chest. “I won’t be mad, you know that, right?”

Steve pulled Bucky closer to him. “I know, Buck. I have to do this. Just think of all the awareness it’ll spread.” 

Bucky lifted his head and looked at Steve with bright eyes and a wide smile on his face before leaning in to kiss him. Bucky had been through many trials and tribulations to get to this point, back together with Steve, and he couldn’t be more proud of him for deciding to come out as bisexual on national television. The world had been waiting for this interview, speculating about what big news he would share. 

At this very moment, however, Bucky wanted nothing more than to continue kissing and cuddling with Steve. The network broadcasting the interview put Steve up in a luxurious suite and Bucky instantly fell in love with it, joking that their whole apartment back in Brooklyn all those years ago could’ve fit inside. 

They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Bucky groaned when Steve pulled away to answer it. It was a woman explaining that the producers wanted to have a prep talk with Steve and would send a car to come get him. 

“What did they want?” Bucky asked. 

“They’re sending a car in an hour. Better shower now.” 

Steve pulled the covers away and was about to get out of bed when Bucky stopped him, grabbing his wrist with his metal hand and pulling him back to bed. 

“No, don’t shower,” Bucky grumbled. “Come back to bed.”

Steve rolled his eyes and let out a soft laugh. “I have an interview to get ready for.” 

Bucky playfully threw his pillow at him. 

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do with this king size bed to myself when you leave.” 

Steve placed the pillow back on the bed and fluffed it. “Why don’t you order some room service and then take a nice, long bubble bath?”

Bucky smiled lazily at Steve. “Hm. Sounds amazing. I’ll miss you, though.” 

“I’ll miss you more,” Steve replied as he walked over to his suitcase to grab his toothbrush. 

“Gettin’ a little cheesy there, Stevie,” Bucky teased. 

Steve walked over to kiss Bucky on the nose. “What can I say? I’m a sap. You’ve turned me into a sap!” 

“Remember when I told you that I’d make enough money one day for us to afford all this? Guess life has a way of surprising you.”

“I’ll say,” Steve said while he made his way into the bathroom. No sooner did he turn the shower on he heard the door open and saw Bucky inching closer to him. His eyes were heavy-lidded and dreamy. 

“Bucky, what—“

Bucky silenced Steve with a quick peck on the lips. “Forget the bubble bath. I wanna shower with you.” 

Steve looked at Bucky for longer than was necessary with a mischievous smile. Sometimes when Steve looked at him Bucky couldn’t believe that his little, sickly Stevie was Captain America. It felt like it was just yesterday that Bucky and Steve shared their first kiss, just two teenage boys who were only certain about the fact that they had each other. 

Steve was still smiling as he squirted body wash onto a washcloth. Bucky was thankful that that smile was reserved for him and him alone. 

“Come here. Lemme lather you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Click the link to view the lovely artwork for this story [HERE](http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/148181410848)


End file.
